The very strange heir
by articuno13
Summary: just a little stuff about a girl with a bit of a strange linenage and with a couple of problems. pauzed for indeterminable time
1. the coronation

**A very strange heir.**

the standard disclaimer stuff don't own will never own etc. etc.

Chapter 1

The coronation.

It was the day of Aragorn's coronation and everyone was nervous.

Aragorn had a little quarrel with his boots they were just too damn tight.

Legolas could not find his comb.

And to make matters worse were the facts that Gandalf was nowhere to be found, Gimli had fallen into a fountain because a guard pushed him in.

The four hobbits were not allowed to the coronation square by a guard who thought they were children.

Faramir had slipped on a wet step of a stair and fallen into Elladan and Elrohir taking them down the stairs with him.

A furious Elrond had found them in a messy heap at the bottom of the stairs.

He was furious because the hairpins of the twins had broken halfway down the stairs.

But thank the Valar after a minute or ten Gandalf reappeared.

When he heard al the problems from a very anxious Aragorn he said: "well I'll just go fix those problems you just calm your nerves and try to think of something to say to all those people out there."

And that's exactly what he did.

He started with the problem of the hobbits and the very pissed-off wet Gimli.

"Gimli I have had a maid deliver dry clean clothes to your room go change." He said after which he turned to the guard who was still keeping the hobbits of the square.

"And who are you to deny them entrance?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"A citadel guard first class Mithrandir."

"And what do you think they are?"

"Children, my lord."

"WRONG! THEY ARE THE PERIANNATH!" he suddenly yelled at the guard.

"Now if I hear that they were not at the coronation because they were not let on the square, I think I'll turn you into a toad."

He then went away, leaving a very scared guard, to find the maid who had delivered Aragorn's shoes and had washed the stairs.

The maid he found to be the one of the shoes and stairs also had an beautiful Elvin comb and asked at every single elf she met I he or she was missing his or her comb.

"I know the owner of that comb." He said to her after which she gave him the comb to deliver because he was running late with her other chores.

He had the maid pick up the wrong shoes and deliver the right ones and make her apologies to the lords Elrohir, Elladan and Faramir.

Which the maid did and very quick at that she was really terribly sorry that they had fallen and that she given the wrong boots to lord Aragorn.

Next, he went to Legolas rooms and found them in a simple word disarrayed.

With a frantic Legolas looking into every single corner of the room in search of his comb.

"What's the problem Legolas?" he asked.

"My comb! I can't find it anywhere." Legolas replied still on his knees looking under the dresser.

"Oh your comb. Do you mean this comb?" he asked after pulling a comb from his pocket, which the maid had given to him.

"Yes that comb thank you Gandalf!" he exclaimed after receiving the wanted object.

"Where was it?"

"In the laundry room it was found inside the tunic of an elf but the maids didn't know whose tunic it was."

"Oh by the way do you have some pins that the twins can borrow? Theirs broke when Faramir decided it would be fun to fall of the stairs and to take them down with him." He asked with a small chuckle.

"Of course! What colour do their robes have?"

"The usual red and blue."

"Alright here Mithrandir." Legolas said while handing Gandalf a few blue and a few red hairpins.

"Thank you Mellon-nin." He said while exiting the room.

He went to the rooms of the twins where he found a furious Elrond yelling at his sons for not having brought back-up pins.

"Calm down Elrond! I have some pins for the twins' right here. Just be thankful they did not break anything! And that Legolas saw this coming. Oh and by the way it was not their nor Faramir's fault they tumbled down the stairs! One of the maids has been neglecting the drying part of the stairs cleaning." He said to Elrond while he handed the pins to the twins.

"I assume that maid has been punished!" Elrond said agitated.

"Of course."

"Now did I miss any problems?" he asked.

"did you fix the part about Estel's shoes?"

"yes."

"the hobbits and Gimli?"

"yes and yes. Seems like i'm done."

"Now the days of the king have begun, may they be blessed."

Aragorn rose gave a little smile and turned to face his people.

He started to sing a beautiful Elvin song and after the song ended, he walked down the stairs.

He met Legolas they switched a few words and then he met Elrond with behind him at both sides his brothers. Who all had a mischievous glint in their eyes. Before he could wonder about this though the flag bearer came forth and showed her face.

It was Arwen.

He walked to her, grasped the flag with one of his hands, and whispered something to her then he pulled her close and kissed her in front of all his subjects.

Then they walked to the hobbits that started to bow but he said:

"My friends, you bow to no one." And after that he bowed to them.

After that, they went inside for the festive dinner.

TBC


	2. the meeting

**A/n I apolige if Elrond behaves a bit off in this chapter. I had to add somebody who knew who the girl is so... but anyway I do not own any of the characters except the new girl. Well anyway, if there is someone who knows elf's, and would like to help me with it! I will gladly accept. My elfish vocabulary is limited to about... well six words maybe more. Therefore, help would be helpful! I already have the next chapter ready, but I will wait a bit before posting that, maybe I will get a good suggestion for it so... but i'm rambling tend to do that quite often. Oh and by the way I will add a bit of adult theme in a later chapter namely rape and torture, so anyone who doesn't like it can back out before they get to much into the story, and don't worry the one who get's raped isn't a full elf! So not Legolas or Arwen! I read somewhere they fade after rape so...**

**I don't have anyone betaing for me yet, and could someone please enlighten me in what a Mary-Sue is?**

**I am not sure if the term I used to describe the mark on the girl's head is correct in English, I am Dutch so I really am not that good.**

**I am not sure if the term Rohannic is correct so if not please give the right word and I will change it.**

**If you find errors in this please let me know and I will fix it.**

**Thanks misty005 you really made my day this morning when I saw my inbox with the notice I had a review. I just could not stop being happy after that.**

**Again goes I will not up-date until I have had a few reviews I see no point in posting if nobody is going to read it!**

**"Something" marks speech, 'something' marks gestures. _something_ marks thoughts something marks mind speech**

Chapter 2

The meeting

A few hours after the banquet.

Arwen and Aragorn could be found at the square with the white tree.

"It is good to see you again my love."

"I hoped it was more than good Estel."

Before he could reply a girl was dragged before Aragorn by guard who was twisting her arms behind her back, a second followed with a backpack.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aragorn asked the guards after he saw the terror in the eyes and face of the young maiden who was struggling to get free.

"She stole food out of the royal kitchen, my lord." One of the guards replied.

Arwen had studied the girl while her future husband talked to the guard.

The maiden could not be older than seven maybe eight summers.

She was so skinny that you could count her ribs underneath her clothes.

She had brown waist length hair, hazel eyes, a tight black shirt, black trousers and black boots.

She had a washing moon etched in her forehead and was dirty.

She looked just unhealthy, and still was struggling to get free.

"Why did you steal from the kitchen?" Aragorn asked just as Arwen had taken in her appearance.

She did not say anything but stopped struggling but still tried to move her arms, which were still clasped behind her back.

"Answer the king insolent brat!" the guard said while twisting her arm even further behind the girl's back.

She tried to move her arms again to the front of her body.

The guard grew impatient and punched her hard in her side.

Her mouth opened but there was no sound.

"I don't think she can talk." Arwen said "can you talk girl?" she then asked friendly.

The girl shook her head in a 'no'.

"Release her arms. Maybe she can gesture why." Aragorn told the guard holding on to her arms.

The guard let go of her arms, after which she immediately grasped her side where the guard had punched her.

"Why?" he then asked again.

She just clasped her side tighter.

"You can't gesture it either can you." He sighed it was getting difficult to communicate with that girl.

'No'

"Like I thought. Can you at least write?" he said.

'Yes'

"Good guard go get pen and paper." He said to the second guard.

"Give me the pack." Arwen said when the guard turned to leave he gave her the pack and left to fetch the asked.

When the girl saw the pack, she tried to leap forward and take it away from Arwen but the guard grabbed her again and twisted her arms again.

Arwen was interested by the reaction and opened the pack.

What she found was not expected there were three circlets in the pack.

A dwarven circlet, an Elvin circlet and a Rohan circlet.

The three circlets could not have been stolen since it was impossible to steal dwarven circlets or even elfin circlets for that matter.

Therefore, she had to be from three royal houses.

She gasped and took them from the pack.

Aragorn turned his head to which had Arwen gasping and was shocked.

"Are these yours?" he then asked the girl.

'Yes'

"Did you steal them?" he then asked already knowing that that could not be the reason she had them.

"She can't have, these are impossible to steal." Arwen replied after the girl had glared at Aragorn.

Seriously if looks could kill Aragorn would be dead.

The girl pointed her head towards the pack and tried to ease some of the pressure on her shoulder.

Arwen looked inside the pack again and saw four letters, some clothes and a few nicely decorated daggers.

One of the letters was written in dwarven runes, one in elfin runes, one in wizard runes and one in Rohannic.

Before Arwen could say anything the guard returned with Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Elrohir, Elladan and Elrond right behind him.

When Elrond saw the girl and how her arms were twisted behind her back, he asked:

"What in the name of the Valar do you think you are doing?"

When the girl heard him, she turned her head towards him.

A smile formed and she began to once again try to break free.

She managed to hit the guard in his stomach leaving him gasping for air.

The guard let her go to instinctively reach for his stomach.

Taking the opportunity, she gracefully stepped away turning her back away from the elves, men and dwarf.

When she was a few paces away, she tucked her hair behind her ears revealing elven ears.

"Elesaine" Elrond mumbled after seeing her face.

"Who?" the twins asked at the same as Legolas and Gimli.

"Elesaine. The rejected one. She was banned of who her grandparents were."

"And who were they?" Aragorn asked.

"A princes elf, a prince dwarf, a wizard and a princes from Rohan."

Legolas and Gimli were in shock after hearing the first two.

Elrond was about to continue when they heard a stomach rumble.

They all looked at Elesaine just in time to see her falter and fall toward the ground.

**Elesaine p.o.v.**

_Ow, that man is really hurting my arms and the pressure isn't improving my arrow wound either._

"What in the name of the Valar do you think you are doing?"

_By the grace of the Valar. Is that... Elrond!_

I turned my head around and I indeed saw Elrond.

He mumbled my name as soon as he saw my face.

I could not help but smile at the sight of his face.

I started to try to break free again.

It did not word.

_Damn you let me go!'_

I managed to hit him in the stomach making him gasp and bend over.

I quickly stepped away.

A few passes away I tucked my hair behind my ears and listened to Elrond who my grandparents where.

My vision started to blur and I began trembling.

I tried to fight it.

Elrond was about to continue when my stomach rumbled everyone looked at me and I lost my footing and sailed to the floor giving in to the darkness.

The last thing I saw before giving in to darkness was a flash of golden hair.

TBC


	3. injured

**a/n well the usual don't own any except of Elesaine, And now that I now what a Mary sue is I can say that I don't write Mary sue stories. There is a girl added in here but she is not going to be on a seducing rampage don't even know how to write that kind of in my eyes crap! Anyway, a bit of a warning, i am going to put in some rape and I think not sure yet a bit mpreg. Vote if you think i should make a gay couple with mpreg or not. And if yes who should i couple! Haven't done this before. It's my first story so...**

**Review responses **

**Mangolady: thanks for the compliment and the clarifying of a Mary sue felt really stupid for having to ask.**

**I hope you stay tuned for the next chappie.**

**Will be up in a couple of days i think.**

**Have to finish it haven't done that yet, looks shamefully down at her feet.**

Chapter 3

Elrond was about to continue when they heard a rumbling sound.

They looked at Elesaine and saw her tremble and waver, then her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed.

When Legolas saw her waver, he jumped towards her catching her when she started to fall.

When he touched her shoulders, he met a wet shirt on her left shoulder blade.

He was puzzled when he looked at her shirt at her shirt and then at his hand.

Her shirt was in one piece but there was blood on his hand.

The others saw him check her shirt and then saw him looking at his hand.

"Legolas? What's wrong Mellon-nin?" Aragorn asked.

He just showed his palm to the others.

When Elrond and Aragorn saw the blood, they stepped forward as one their healer side instantly active.

But Legolas was already picking her up to bring her to one of the guestrooms.

Elladan was already underway to his father's room to get his healing pack.

Elrohir walked along with Legolas towards one of the guestrooms, opened the door, and then went to get some water out of the adjacent bathroom.

The rest followed a bit behind.

When the others entered the guestroom, they spotted Legolas putting Elesaine on the bed and then struggle to keep her there when she woke after she touched the bed.

She was trying to stand up.

Elrond tried to get the shirt out of the way but she would not let him take it off.

"Arwen can you take her shirt off? She won't let me." He sighed frustrated.

"Of course Adar." She said while she moved forward and motioned for Legolas to let her go so she could take the shirt of.

She would not let Arwen take the shirt though.

Just then, Elladan entered with the healing pack.

"What is it? Don't you trust us?" she asked.

The girl just touched her hand.

She heard a sweet voice that told her.

"I do trust you but they're guys! I do not want them to see! I do have some dignity you know!"

After hearing that Arwen could not help but chuckle a bit.  
The others did not understand why Arwen had to chuckle when the girl had only touched her.

"Arwen? Why are you laughing?" Elrohir asked.

He had entered when Elrond had asked if Arwen would take the girls shirt of.

"Oh she just told me why she refuses to take her shirt." She said while trying not to laugh at him for that stupid question.

"Oh she's a telepath!" Gandalf exclaimed.

Elesaine shook her head in a yes gesture at his statement.

"A what?" Aragorn asked as well as Legolas.

"You know that the lady of the woods sometimes speaks to you in your head?" Elrond asked.

"yes." They said.

"Well that's a telepath." Elrohir finished.

"Oh" they just said.

"Would you mind sharing with us what she told you Arwen?" Gandalf asked the evenstar.

"Oh sure, she just said she didn't want you to see and that she still has some dignity."

"Of course!" Elrond exclaimed "Women and their stupid pride!"

He received an angry hiss from the girl and a very upset "Adar!" from Arwen.

"You know how to clean that, don't you?" Aragorn asked in a try to change the subject.

"Yes I know and now get out you!" Arwen said a tad angry.

They left leaving Arwen and Elesaine alone.

As soon as they were out of the room, Arwen asked: "can you take your shirt of or do you need help?"

The girl just shook her head, reached under her left arm, and untied a string that was keeping her shirt closed then she pulled the string off and shook her arm out of the other side.

What Arwen then saw made her gasp there were whip scars all over the girls back, as well as on her side's and she had a bleeding hole on her shoulder.

She also had breasts small ones but they were there.

"Aha I see why you wouldn't let ada and the others see!"

She started to clean the wound.

Elesaine relaxed after she felt the water.

She seemed to be enjoying the water on her skin.

Luckily, it was only a little dirt near the edges; there was nothing inside so she was done very quickly.

When she was done cleaning, she had to stitch the wound.

"I'm going to have to stitch this Elesaine. Do want a painkiller or?"

Elesaine just touched her hand and said, "No I don't need a painkiller herb and don't try to sneak me some! I'm allergic to them."

"All right ready?" Arwen said while picking up the needle and string.

Elesaine nodded and took a bit off lip between her lips.

Arwen just started to stitch and was trying to be done as quickly as she could without being sloppy about the stitches.

Elesaine staid surprisingly still although there was a bit of magic forming around her clenched fists.

_On the hallway_

They heard Arwen talk to Elesaine about why she understood why not wanting to show them.

And a few minutes later ask if she was ready for the stitches.

"Something is wrong." Gandalf said a few seconds later.

"What is it Gandalf?" Gimli asked for the first time saying something it spooked the others a bit they had completely forgotten about the dwarf's presence.

"There's magic building up in there and not a little bit too." He said worryingly.

_In the room_

Arwen had just finished with the stitches when she noticed the round red balls of magic that formed around the girls hands.

She backed away having already once experienced an uncontrolled outburst of magic.

"Elesaine? Are you alright?" the girl just shook her head.

"shall I call Gandalf? I won't let the others in?" she said hoping that she would allow the wizard entrance.

She nodded to Arwen's relief.

The door opened and Arwen blocked the view to the inside.

"Gandalf could you please come?" she pleaded.

"Of course I was about to enter anyway." He replied

"Stay here all of you, come Arwen." He then entered and what he saw was scaring him a bit though he did not show it.

The little balls of magic had grown the completely around the girls body who was still lying face down on the bed.

"Elesaine, do you still have a bit of control left?" he asked her.

She nodded a bit difficult.

He walked forward and held his hand close to the field and starting to feel the amount of magic.

"Is this all of your magic Elesaine?"

She shook her head.

'By the Valar! how much does she have if this is not all! She has already passed my magical level and I am a white.'

"Do you think you can release it safely?"

She shook her head.

"A little of it?"

She nodded. She started to pull some of the magic towards her newly stitched wound.

When Arwen saw what the magic to it she was completely baffled, she could see new skin grow with influence from the magic.

When there was no more wound the magic had diminished by half.

"Do you think you can pull the rest back?" he then asked.

She shook her head.

"Elesaine wait until Arwen and I are out of the room and then just let it go alright?"

She turned her head towards him and looked terrified.

It was obvious that she was afraid that she would blast a wall out or something.

When Gandalf saw that he said: "just aim at the outer wall."

She nodded and went a little whiter.

Arwen and Gandalf left the room in a hurry and when they stepped outside, they heard an explosion.

"What is she doing in there?" Aragorn asked a bit concerned.

"I couldn't give her painkiller herbs because she is allergic to them and when I was stitching the wound she builded up magic. She couldn't dispose of it all so Gandalf told her to release it at the outer wall." Arwen explained.

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT! GANDALF I JUST OWN THIS PALACE FOR A FEW HOURS!"

Aragorn shouted at Gandalf.

"Relax Aragorn. It was either a wall or her body." Gandalf said not at all intimidated by his shouts.

Aragorn just snorted.

"Can we go in already I want to see how she fares." Elrond said.

"You can as soon as I have helped her put her shirt back on." Arwen said with 'the look' on her face.

When she walked in she was surprised to see Elesaine still standing and the wall in a remarkable condition, it had not fallen over completely there was a hole of about a feet in diameter but that was it.

"Are you alright?" Arwen asked.

Elesaine nodded and turned around to put her shirt back on.

**Indeed a bit of a cliffy, I know but I wanted to post this and since I cannot be posting so often anymore!**

**I'm a bit sick, my body keeps saying 'i'm tired I want to sleep' after which I usually fall asleep don't matter where I am or what time it is, and then I sleep for 18 hours non stop and then I can barely stay awake for 5 hours. And so it continues. But i'm going to the hospital for a blood check on Monday so hopefully they can find why, and fix it, so I can stay awake long enough to actually get down to the writing of this story.**

**Anyway, I am rambling again.**

**I hope you guys (sorry girls no offence intended!) liked this chapter.**


	4. food, a dress, hobbits and a bath

( blabla) is mindspeach, 'blabla' is thoughts.

Disclaimer: the usual don't own any except elesaine.

Chapter 4

When she had her shirt back on, Arwen tied the string that kept it closed back in place.

Elesaine then sat down in one of the many chairs while Arwen opened the door so the others could enter.

When they were all seated Elrond wanted to continue with his story, but was again interrupted by Elesaine's stomach.

"Well I don't need to ask why you stole anymore." Aragorn laughed.

Elesaine just tried to hide in the chair she was sitting in.

'Oh please don't let him be angry' she thought.

"Don't worry i'm not mad." Aragorn said when he saw her reaction.

'How did he now I was afraid of that?' she thought.

"In fact i'm going to get something to eat for you." He said while standing up.

At his last sentence she stopped trying to hide and just look at him with a look that clearly said 'you will!' which made the others laugh.

"Alright, so how many days ago was your last meal? I will know what to get if I know that, don't want to make you sick because your system is not used to food anymore." He said.

She looked a bit reluctant to share that particular piece of info.

'Should I tell him? It has been four days after all! However, he is going to get me food, but what does he want in return? Well Elrond is here he will not let anything happen... I hope.' While she was fighting this inner battle, they just waited for her to answer.

When she finally got a look of determination on her face she just looked at everyone in the room who where all seated opposite of her, then raised four fingers.

"Four days!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Well we shouldn't let the hobbits hear that! They would faint and last time took us a full week to get them conscious again." Gandalf joked.

"Let us hear what?" a voice came from the doorway.

A bit startled the company turned around in their seats to the face the four hobbits who were standing in the doorway.

Gimli unfortunately turned around too fast so he fell out of his chair, which made Elesaine laugh, a soundless laugh but it was a laugh.

"Uhm nothing never mind i'm going to get that food now." Aragorn said while he hurried out of the room.

The hobbits then saw Elesaine who still had a laugh about Gimli's fall, who already was sitting again.

"Who's that?" Frodo asked.

"This is Elesaine; she was brought to strider by the guards after they caught her in the kitchens." Gimli said.

"Why? What's wrong with being in the kitchen?" merry asked.

"Well usually nothing. But if you're stealing food it's another thing." Legolas explained.

"Why was she stealing couldn't she have asked for some?" this time it was Samwise.

"Well, she stole because she is hungry and she didn't ask because she can't she can't speak." Elrond said.

"By the way, shouldn't we get her something clean to wear? There's blood all over the back of the shirt she is wearing now." Elladan said.

"BLOOD?" pippin exclaimed, "We should get her to a healer, oh wait lord Elrond is here." He rambled.

"Easy peregrin she has already healed the wound only her clothes are witness to the wound and the location of it." Gandalf said.

"Oh alright." Pippin said.

"I have called a maid for a bath and a clean dress for you Elesaine, and here is something to eat." Aragorn said while entering.

'A DRESS! No way! The last dress showed every single piece of me so torn it was! I will not wear a dress!'

He failed to notice the repulsion written on her face at the mention of a dress.

Arwen however did notice her look.

"Don't you like dresses?" she asked.

They got a very strong no from her and a look that said utter disgust.

"Obviously no." Elrohir commented.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any pants suited for girls or women for that matter in the palace." Aragorn said.

Just then, the maid entered with the dress.

Elesaine was still looking angry but when she was shown the dress, she instantly looked baffled.

The dress was a light blue colour with a floor length skirt and a golden belt around the waist; it had long tight sleeves and a top that looked as if it was designed for her.

In addition, it was no show; you could not look though the fabric so it only showed shapes.

'I get to wear that! I do not get it why would they give me such a pretty dress to wear! I am a freak for crying out loud. I'm only fit to wear rags!'

"It would seem the lass likes it." Gimli commented.

"It would seem like that. Do you like it?" Aragorn said.

They got a very excited yes.

"Then it is yours to keep." Aragorn said.

At the last sentence, she just got a look of utter disbelief on her face.

(I... I... I AM GETTING THIS DRESS?) she screamed to herself.

"Yes you do Elesaine." Gandalf said.

He had heard her mind-scream the last part.

(He can hear me?)

"Yes I can hear you. After I found your signature I could and still can hear your open thoughts."

The others just looked shocked.

"Ehm Gandalf what did she think for you to reply that she could?" Arwen asked.

"Can I tell her?" Gandalf asked.

(Yes you can I do not mind.)

"Well she doubted Aragorn meant what he said about the dress being hers to keep."

"Young lady I always mean what I say." Aragorn said in a reprimanding tone, which made her cringe away.

"Now get out! I'm sure she wants to bathe and change." Arwen said noticing the change in atmosphere.

"alright alright!" Aragorn said.

Then Elesaine stood up, walked over to Legolas, and touched him.

(would you mind staying for a bit?) she asked him.

"not at all my lady." He replied.

"well we will be going so you can wash that blood off, oh and you can give your shirt to the maid here she will make sure it is washed and repaired." Aragorn said, after which everyone left with the exception of Legolas, Arwen and the maid who was putting the dress on the bed.

"my lady?" the maid asked.

At a nod from Elesaine the maid continued.

"if you would like I can teach you sign language if my lord will allow it."

At that, Arwen said, "I am sure the lady would like that and I will talk to my husband to be so that he will allow it."

"alright my lady Arwen. Will I be required to help with the bathing?"

Elesaine thought about it and then shook her head.

The maid just bowed and left the room.

"I will go see if the tub is ready and if she thought about an under dress." Arwen joked after which she left for the bathing room.

Then elesaine touched Legolas arm and asked him

(MayI ask a favour of you?)

"Of course."

(Will you get my horse? He is one of the maiar and I don not trust anyone else with his care. She still has my weapons and other things on his back.)

**A/N I do not know if I wrote it correct but her horse is from the same kind of horse as shadowfax is in the movie.**

"Of course I will get him for you do you wish me to bring your things here?"

(I would appreciate it but be careful with my blade it has a crack in the handle and your skin could be caught in it, I do not know how to repair it.) She sighed.

"I do know how, and I will gladly show you how to fix it." Legolas answered.

(Thank you! My mare only responds to my whistle but it is a wooden flute that makes the whistle so do you think you can manage if I give you the flute to take with you.)

"I will manage. However, I should not let Arwen wait much longer she can have quite the temper! I will get your horse and putt him with shadowfax in the pen."

(All right)

She then walked to her pack that had been put in a corner and then forgotten about after the letters and circlets had been placed back in it.

She took the flute out and gave it to Legolas she then touched him again.

(Thanks again.)

"You're welcome. Now I will go and get your mare. "

He then left.

Elesaine went into the bathing room and found Arwen already there with a pile of towels and a flask of shampoo.

"There you are! Now hurry up and strip before the water gets too cold! I already took the stones away a few minutes ago."

Elesaine just smiled and began to strip. She then stepped into the bathtub.

Arwen started to undo the braids Elesaine had made while she was listening to the conversations of before; when she was done, she started to wash it.

Elesaine was washing her front while Arwen was busy with her hair.

When Arwen was finished with the hair, she started to wash the blood away.

When they were finished washing they started the process of getting dress and all the underlayers correctly on Elesaine.

which resulted in a lot of giggles since Elesaine didn't know anything about how to put a real dress on correctly.

**a/n I know it took awhile for me to up-dateI was a bit stuck with how to continue.**

**And my fears about being a bit slower with up-dating because I wasn't well weren't justified. I will be a day slower but not the amount I thought I was going to be.**

**I will try to get at least one up-date a week. And if anybody knows a name for Elesaine's horse just leave it in your review you will get credit if I pick your name.**

**The horse will be black with a white moon shape bless just like the scar that Elesaine has.**

**But anyway thanks pentanglelinnon for your review.**

**Please r/r everyone!**

**Bye for now**

**Wendy a.k.a articuno13**

5


	5. injured AGAIN!

**A/n don't own any except elesaine.**

**Thanks for the reviews and uhm more are very welcome so R/R PLEASE! (Oh and i hope you noticed the sarcasm because i didn't get any reviews for chapter four starts crying )**

**Oops, that sounded desperate didn't it? Ah well i am! continues to cry **

Chapter 5

When they were done with the dressing bit, they went into the living part of the rooms where she had been rushed.

Arwen told Elesaine stories of the 'adventures' of Elladan and Elrohir.

When Arwen was about to start the story of the first time Elladan went hunting without his twin, Elrond entered.

"Oh no please don't tell her that story, I have finally lived that one down."

At that elesaine looked confused.

'But i thought it was 'Dan who went hunting?'

And as if Elrond read her thought he clarified: "Elladan came home with a dead deer, a broken ankle and two uruk-hai who were attacking him. And guess who was taking a stroll in the garden without a weapon?"

His face got a tinge of anger.

"Yes me. It took Elladan only a minute to race past me and make his horse trip and break its neck and of course, he landed underneath it. The guards that came to help me found me bending over the part of Elladan that wasn't stuck under the horse to protect him against the whip that one of the uruk was handling very efficient. The guards only stopped laughing about the fact that i couldn't handle two uruk-hai a decade ago."

Elesaine pulled a face that clearly read: 'that's not funny!'

"But anyway were ready for you in a more suitable room, one that is easier to find from the gardens. We agreed that that would be the best place for you to stay."

Elrond walked up front to lead the way to the new room.

Since the new castle had three stories in a stair, model and they were now on the upper story and the gardens were on the middle story they had to go down a story.

They walked up a few corridors and turned a few corners, then went outside through the doors and down the large stairs that led to the middle story, when they were about ten steps down one of the children of the citadel: Bergil came running up the stairs with a furious Sam on his tail.

"GET BACK HERE! I WILL SHOW YOU WAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN YOU INSULT MR. FRODO LIKE THAT!" by the time Sam was finished that the boy had cowered behind Elrond.

"It was a mistake; i swear that you misunderstood me!"

However, Sam would not hear it.

He leaped forward in an attempt to strangle Bergil, unfortunately enough he accidentally pushed Elrond who had not seen the push coming, which made him collide with elesaine who had stood next to him.

Elesaine in turn could not keep her balance and started to fall.

Arwen managed to grab her father but could not stop Elesaine.

She gave a shriek thus alerting the guards who were stationed at the square in which the stairs ended.

They turned to see as they thought a beautiful Elvin girl fall down the last 20 or 30 steps of the stairs they were too startled to reach her in time and she landed with a thud and the sickening sound of a bone breaking.

She was lying on her left side with her right arm sprawled across her stomach.

Her left arm was lying underneath her.

Her left leg was stretched and her right leg was bend at the knee and lying on top of the left with the lower part of the leg.

Her hair was sprawled across her face and her dress still covered every inch of her.

One of her high heels was lying some ten steps up the stairs while she still seemed to be wearing the other one.

When they all had seemed to catch up with what had happened they moved forward towards her as one only to be stopped by a magical barrier about six feet from her.

Elrond was the first to take action.

"Bergil, go get king Aragorn and Mithrandir."

"Yes sir." Bergil replied before running of.

Elrond walked around so he could see her face.

She had a cut above her left eye and had a head wound on the right side of her head.

While Elrond was looking at Elesaine from a distance Arwen was comforting Sam who was crying and feeling very guilty.

After a few minutes, Gandalf appeared quickly followed by an out of breath Aragorn.

"What happened?" Gandalf asked.

"Shortly said: elesaine lost her footing halfway down the stairs and fell. She's unconscious, has broken something, and has a head wound and a few scratches that's all I can tell because she has a magical barrier around her."

"Aha i see. You want me to remove the barrier so you can tend to her am i right?"

"Well yes." Elrond replied.

"Well let's see what we can do." Gandalf said.

He walked towards the shield and started to feel it's magic.

When he was done he smiled a little and walked forward, he simply walked through the shield and walked to Elesaine's side.

He then sat one his knees next to her shoulders.

"How did you do that Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.

"Simple this is an emergency shield; Istari can walk right through these."

"Oh"

"Can you find what is broken?" asked Elrond who still could not get past the shield.

"Probably but i will need to get her to wake up before you can tend to her."

He then started to feel for the broken bone.

When he touched her right wrist, she groaned and started to wake up.

"It's the right wrist." Gandalf said before shifting his attention back to Elesaine.

"Come on, wake up. You can do it." He encouraged her.

She blinked her eyes open a few times and then turned her head towards him.

He smiled at her.

"Do you think you can lower the shield?" he asked.

She tried to move her left hand but that was still stuck underneath her.

"Hold on." Gandalf said after which he pulled her up a bit, so she could free her arm.

When her arm was free, she made a rune in the air after which the shield disappeared.

As soon as the after which the shield disappeared.

As soon as the shield was down Sam ran forward and said: "i'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you fall! I'm so sorry."

Elesaine just smiled and touched his hand.

(Do not be sorry, it was not your vault. Accidents do happen!)

She then directed her attention to Gandalf and asked (can i stand up now?)

Gandalf laughed and said: "as soon as we have your high heel back on."

Then Aragorn approached with the missing shoe.

He helped her put it on and together with Gandalf pulled her to her feet.

When she stood, she quickly closed her eyes and thought: (world stop moving, you are making me seasick!)

Which Aragorn and Gandalf heard since they were still holding her up.

Aragorn shot Gandalf a worried look and then scooped her up so her head was resting against his shoulder then he said, "Well we can probably add a mild concussion to the list of injuries.

"Obviously" Arwen said.

"shall we bring her to her room?" Gandalf asked as Elrond approached, he had been talking to the guards.

"yes then i can pack that hand and do something about that cut on her face." Elrond replied.

Aragorn then went into the corridor that was at the left side of the stairs.

He walked down the corridor with the others in tow and stopped at the last door before the hallway stopped before a big beautiful oak door.

Arwen opened the door and they went in.

The first room was a living area with a fire place.

There were two doors at the back of the room one on the left side and one on the right.

The left one led to a study while the right one went to the bedroom which in turn connected to a bathroom.

Arwen opened the right door and aragorn stepped through still holding Elesaine who was keeping her eyes tightly closed.

It took me 7 days to think this all up write it down on hand and then type it in at night so i hope you guys like it!

Oh and sorry for the cliff but i wanted to post this for you guys even though no one reviewed

starts crying again

bye sniff


	6. a new friend, sort of

Chapter 6

Aragorn sat her up the bed and made room for Elrond.

"Elesaine can you look at me?" Elrond asked.

Elesaine opened her eyes but immediately closed them again because everything was moving in a way it shouldn't.

"Dizzy?" Elrond asked.

A nod.

"Nauseous?" he then asked.

A no.

"Headache?"

A no.

"Good that means that you don't have a concussion." Elrond sighed relieved.

"Great!" Arwen exclaimed.

"Does anything hurt?" Elrond asked.

Elesaine pointed at the gash on her head then at her broken wrist and then at her left ankle.

Elrond looked at her ankle and said: "it's only sprained nothing a few days of rest won't cure."

"Do you think you can keep your magic in check so i can stitch that gash?" Elrond asked.

A no.

"Too dizzy right?"

'Yes'

Elesaine opened her left eye a tiny bit and touched Elrond with her left hand.

"Do you know the cure rune?" she asked him.

"Yes but my magic isn't strong enough to make it work."

"It will be if i add some of my magic to yours, will you allow me to?"

"Yes i will allow you to." Elrond said "but i can't heal your hand or your ankle, only your head."

"That's all right i can't do the others either." Elesaine said after which she shrugged. **Ehm i hope that's the correct term.**

"All right." Elrond replied.

Elesaine began feeding healing magic to Elrond who began tracing a very difficult rune in the air next to the gash, when he was done tracing the rune flashed a magnificent blue and then it healed the gash after which it disappeared.

Elrond then slumped in weariness; rune magic takes a lot of energy and magic so it wasn't used often, not even by Gandalf.

"Gandalf can you tend to her ankle and wrist together with Estel?" he asked tired.

"Yes i can, now go and sleep that you even agreed to do rune magic!" Gandalf exclaimed.

Arwen then pulled her father of off the floor and started to help him towards his room so he could rest.

Gandalf then bandaged her ankle while Aragorn took care of splinting her wrist.

While she was being tended to, Elesaine heard a horse neigh, which she knew all to well.

Legolas had returned with Elya.

When Gandalf and Aragorn where finished she stood up and started to limp out of the room.

"And where do you think you are going?" Aragorn asked.

She turned around and gave a look that read: think you can stop me?

She then turned around and walked out of the room, well more like hobbled out.

She then turned towards the big oak door and pushed it open; there was a courtyard with some stables and a big paddock, which held shadowfax who was nuzzling a 9'4, feet black horse.

There was a blonde elf standing next to the black horse with a brown horse that was nuzzling the elves shoulder.

It was Legolas with his horse and Elya.

When Elya heard the doors open, it looked towards the doors and saw Elesaine standing there.

Elya then raced towards Elesaine who was stepping outside and started to nibble on her shoulder.

He had to reach down to reach her shoulder since Elesaine was only sporting 4 feet high.

Just then, Aragorn and Gandalf came outside.

When they saw the big horse nibble gently on Elesaine's shoulder they had to laugh, but when they took a closer look at the horse they where startled they immediately recognised it as one of the maieras.

Then Legolas saw the group he had been busy tending to his horse.

"Ah Gandalf Aragorn Lady Elesaine here's your flute back." Legolas said while handing elesaine the flute.

Elesaine nodded her thanks and turned back to her horse to look it in the eyes the horse whinnied and bended it's leg so Elesaine could get on to her back she obviously wanted to show Elesaine something so Elesaine climbed on.

Aragorn was about to object but was stopped by a glare from Legolas.

When Elesaine was sitting on Elya who still held her saddle and equipment she frowned, there was a cut on Elya's neck.

Elesaine reached behind her to her saddle pack and took out a jar that held a yellow cream.

She tried to open it but couldn't get the lid off with only one hand so legolas gave her a hand and opened it after which he asked: "what do you need this for?"

Elesaine just pointed at the scratch but legolas couldn't see it.

So he frowned which elesaine saw she just slapped her forehead and patted a certain spot on Elya's neck who just moved her ears and lay down so legolas could see the cut.

He then held the jar so that Elesaine could clean the cut.

Both Aragorn and Gandalf where surprised at how good she cleaned the cut.

When she was done Elya stood up and started to walk towards shadowfax.

When they reached shadowfax Elya walked back a few and jumped in the paddock with elasaine still sitting in maids pose on it's back.

The onlookers where completly baffled by the fact that she stayed on her horse without any visible support while the horse was jumping.

**Articuno: Damn it alright i give up! Darn muse mutters angry under breath **

**Aragorn: relax artic she'll come back you'll see!**

**Elesaine: yeah and by the way when are you going to explain what happened to me before i ended up being caught?**

**Articuno: as soon as my muse comes back helps me figures out that poison and helps me get an antidote so i can fix your voice and then you tell the others there statisfied because i'm getting off this pc before i'm trashing it because i got zero zip nada inspi!**

**Review responses:**

**KeyandZori: by the time you guys reviewed i already had half of the new chapter finished so you guys hadn't have to wait long well not as long as it would have been my freaking muse ran off still haven't found her and it's been nearly a week! And did you know that my day was really fg until i got your review? So THANKS!**


	7. an

yes people i am still alive. the update will be up as soon as i've finished the lay out and spelling corrections, which should be around 3 pm my time that's in about 3 and a half hours. 


	8. real 7 'archery'

28-10-06

The days seemed to continue in that fashion.

Everyone expecting Elesaine to rest and learn how to sign, while she was indeed learning, but not resting.

She stayed put long enough to let her ankle mend and to fix her sword but then it was back to training.

No one noticed for almost 2 months since she made sure to appear on time for the meals.

However, when Elrond came to her rooms to unbind her hand and she wasn't there… well let's say pandemonium ensued.

Every single guard that was in the palace was ordered to look for her, and the former fellowship went looking as well.

Eventually she was found by a guard who went to tell his king she and Elya had been found in on the riding court.

The court was used for horseback archery.

When all had reached the entry path that had a few twists in it, they could hear the thundering of Elya's hooves but they couldn't see her yet.

The group entered together and were amazed by what they saw.

Elesaine was standing on Elya's back with her leathers on and her sword and quiver on her back, two daggers on her sides, and from what they could tell at least one in her boot.

Elya wasn't wearing her saddle but was wearing the reigns that were twisted around one of Elesaine's arms.

She was shooting off arrows faster than Legolas had during the war and she was just as efficient.

When she was done with the row of targets, she slammed her bow into the clip that was on her quiver and then tugged on the reigns.

While Elya was slowing down from her gallop to a trot Elesaine freed her arm of the reign and when Elya was trotting she jumped off and took off running in front of the targets and while she passed them she pulled he arrows free.

The speed caused Pippin to gasp making Elesaine slide to a sideways stop while pulling her bow and dropping all but one of her collected arrows.

The one arrow she had notched and released before she even noticed who she fired at.

When she saw however she stopped the arrow in mid-flight with a single thought, before making it drop harmlessly to the ground.

She however couldn't stop herself from thinking 'my life has just been forfeited.'.

She also couldn't stop the sagging of her shoulders nor the feeling of despair that fell over her.

She was surprised when Gandalf said "not bad magic-use for a beginner." And she thought she was hallucinating when Legolas said "she certainly isn't a beginner with a bow." And when Aragorn added "not bad speed either." She thought she had died.

30-10-06

but as suspicious as she was, she didn't trust it completely.

She silently wondered what the punishment would be.

She had after all been born during the second era and whenever she had done something wrong she had been punished, brutally at times.

All she got though was a soft chiding to not disappear and to go to her rooms so Elrond could get the bandages off.

And with that said the former fellowship dispersed leaving only the hobbits who wanted to watch a little longer.

Elesaine just stood there with her jaw slack, her first coherent being 'beginner! I'm no beginner! I'm over two eras old for crying out loud!'

A/n. yes i know it's day late and it's short. But hey it's something at least!

Articuno13


	9. changes

Avsh 8

Pulling all her magic to her she became the very appearance of a nova superstar.

Gandalf returned back just as she began the spell weavers dancing lore.

'Hearing music from the deepest forest  
Songs as a seduction of sirens  
The elf-folk is calling me

Tapio, Bearking, Ruler of the forest  
Mielikki, Bluecloak, Healer of the ill and sad  
Open the gate and let me follow the uncarven path

The way to the lands  
Where as a hero I stand  
The path where Beauty met the Beast  
Elvenpath

It's the honesty of these worlds  
Ruled by magic and mighty swords  
That makes my soul long for the past  
Elvenpath

The moonwitch took me to a ride on a broomstick  
Introduced me to her old friend Home Gnome  
Told me to keep the sauna warm for him

At the grove I met rest-the folk of my fantasies  
Bilbo, Sparhawk, goblins and pixies,  
Snowman, Willow, trolls and the seven dwarfs  
The path goes forever on

The way to the lands  
Where as a hero I stand  
The path where Beauty met the Beast  
Elvenpath

It's the honesty of these worlds  
Ruled by magic and mighty swords  
That makes my soul long for the past  
Elvenpath

long ago, in the early years of the second age, great elvin smiths forged the rings of power.

As I return to my room  
And as sleep takes me by my hand  
Madrigals from the woods  
Carry me to neverland  
In this spellbound night  
The world's an elvish sight

In this spellbound night  
The world's an elfish sight

but then the dark lord learned of the ring making and forged the masterring.'

And at that moment one of the bindings ´he´ had placed upon her snapped and she was released from the child body she had been forged into.

Her body matured back into the fair maiden she was, shattering the cast in the process.

The filthy orc leathers burned up and were replaced with her own very comfortable ones, made by her grandparents when ´it´ had been decreed.

The filthy ribbon keeping her hair back also burned up and her hair lengthened to her waist before it braided itself in warrior elf style.

Her eyes opened again to reveal them to be intenser than they had been.

At the same time a winter cloak appeared.

She was released from the wild magic that had been dancing around her and she hid her left arm in the folds of her cloak.

She stepped away from the pile of ashes before she glared at it and it was dispersed.

"Champion Eliza, protector of strongholds, keeper of the death gates I presume?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes and you forgot a few, stop looking so shocked that I speak it won´t take long before the poison regains its hold."

"What poison?"

"Orc and that´s as specific as I can get for I know no more."

Then her voice failed again and she gave a frustrated sigh.

"At least your back in your true form." Gandalf said attempting to cheer her up.

Eliza glared at him before walking past, she did sink her fist into his stomach on her way past though.

"Feisty little thing wouldn't you say?" he questioned while he was doubled over.

She walked past many confused guards on her way to her room.

Theodon tried asking who she was on her way up but she simply ignored him.


End file.
